The Soft Side of Him
by brownies13
Summary: Yondu Udanta has cared for Peter since he was 8-years old so of course there would be some sort of bond between the two. Yet how does a careless Captain of the Ravagers begin caring for a puny Terran boy? Just a story about Peters life with the Ravagers up to the point of the movie. Switching between Yondu's and Peter's perspective. Rating because of language and violence.


Chapter 1:The Contract

Yondu Udanta sat at his desk in his captain's quarters looking at the contract he'd gotten. 400,000 units. 400,000 units if he got this boy. That was the reason for the muffled laughs and slurred words coming from the main hall. Once his crew found out about the money they popped open the drinks in celebration. Unlike Kraglin who had chugged down five bottles of whatever he could find that stung. Yondu himself sat staring at the contract. Kraglin had been half beaten to death by the man who wanted this mission done. Once Yondu got word he'd have to babysit a boy he began denying the deal and that's when the jackass had his men grab Kraglin and begin beating his first mate senseless.

So now he had agreed to this mission and has to care for some Terran boy until he drops him off to his dad. The asshole. Yondu was even having thoughts of never picking up the boy and just hiding at the farthest parts of the universe until the boy's Spartax father calmed down. That's another thing. His dad was a Spartax. How the hell was he supposed to say no to a Spartax? They were as close to gods as a mortal could get! But Yondu would never tell his crew his anxious thoughts of giving up the mission altogether or the fear he felt every time he thought of having to face the boy's father again. He didn't even know much about the boy, just that he was a green-eyed, blondish-brown, Terran boy.

If Yondu kept thinking about this he'd go insane. He needed the money though, so he guessed it was worth it. Yondu, deciding he'd had enough of his endless thinking, got up and headed for his bed. When he sat down he automatically collapsed into a sleep.

Yondu woke up 10 minutes to Terra. Quickly adjusting his clothes he headed out to meet his crew in the cockpit. Yondu decided against going over the plan with his men. They already knew, get in, get the kid, and get out.

"Alright boys, almost there, let's make this as easy as possible. No screw ups. Let's make this clean," Yondu stated.

Yondu looked through the radar for the signal of the boy. Nothing. Probably was in one of those Terran huts they called homes. Yondu recalled the boy's dad saying that his mom should be dead by the time we got there so there shouldn't be too much family involved. That was the last thing he needed, a crying boy and a sobbing family, too much sap and shit.

Yondu was brought out of his thoughts by the beeping signal of the radar. It had picked up their cargo.

"After him," Yondu ordered.

The ship ended up in an open span of land. He could see the boy below his ship.

"Send out the tractor beams, boys."

With that order the boy, screaming mind you, was lifted by a beam of swirling light to the ship's cargo hold. Yondu and his crew of ravagers were all awaiting his arrival. The boy, roughly 8-years old, took one look at them and immediately backed up to the wall until he was pressed against it. His face was tearstained and he was hiccupping. Great, the boy just got on his ship and already he is crying. For some reason Yondu felt a strange feeling of…pity? Of course the captain of the ravagers never felt pity so he brushed it off and replaced it with satisfaction at the boy's distressed state.

"W-who are y-you?" the boy asked quivering.

"Ravagers but the real question is who are you, boy," Yondu asked calmly.

"Ravagers?" the boy said totally ignoring Yondu's question.

"Yeah, Ravagers," Yondu said impatiently, "Now what is yer' name?"

"P-Peter Quill?"

"P-Peter Quill?" Yondu imitated mocking him and causing his crew to laugh menacingly. He had to carry this boy around as 'precious' cargo so he mine as well have some fun with it.

"What do you want with me?" the boy named Peter asked.

"We want to sell you, heard you Terrans make good money," Yondu said wickedly smiling.

At this the boy paled, eyes widening as he pressed himself against the wall more making him look smaller than before. Yondu came closer to the boy and looked him over then saw his bag. He quickly snatched it from the boy and tossed it to Kraglin.

"Sell whatever is in there."

"No!" Peter whined.

"What did ya' say?" Yondu sneered.

Peter gulped, realizing that he probably shouldn't have yelled out like that.

"I said no," Peter quipped.

"Order me again, little shit. I dare ya," Yondu snarled threateningly.

"Don't take that," Peter squeaked.

Yondu immediately punched Peter in the stomach loving how the boy curled into his fist perfectly. The boy fell to the ground as another punch hit below his chest.

"Learn this now, boy,"Yondu said in the boys pained face, "ya' don't order my men."

Yondu proceeded with another punch.

With this Yondu gave one last kick to the crumpled Terran before leaving.

"Put him in one of the spare rooms," Yondu ordered on his way out.

As Yondu left he heard the faint whimpering of the boy. For some odd reason he looked at his fist and felt a sense of shame and guilt rush over him. Quickly, he suppressed those emotions. Yondu was a hard ass captain who never gave a shit about puny Terran boys like Peter. HE definitely wasn't caring about the boy. But Yondu could get rid of the feelings no matter how many times he told himself that 'Yondu Udanta, captain of the Ravagers, never felt phony emotions like guilt, love, pity, and care.'He had a ship to uphold. All he needed to do was get this boy to his father and all this stress should be gone. The only thing stopping him was Peter's father deciding he'd want to pummel him and Kraglin in. Guess he'd just need to find out what that boy's crazy father decided.


End file.
